Tsuna's Road
by FiliKili
Summary: Loaded with an infatuated idiot, a baseball nut, two violent little kids, and a series of other people from a nutshell, Tsuna learns that this insanity is part of life. Drabbles, yaoi, no specific order. Enjoy! .
1. Tutor

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira's the owner, 'm not.

**Warning:** YAOI ALERT YAOI ALERT ---no specific pairings---AND CRACK ALERT

**Author's Note:** I'm just trying something new here...never wrote a drabble, so hey, why not try? I also intend for this to be a new start. ^.^

**1. Tutor**

Tsuna always wanted to be like the sky. So vast, proud, and calm. It'll never happen, though, despite how much Tsuna wished, until _he_ showed up.

_He_ always carried a gun, wore a hat with chameleon sitting on top, and always resorted to violence whenever Tsuna slacked off.

Tsuna didn't know if this was for the good or for the bad, but if he could make Tsuna become like the sky, then Tsuna will tolerate it.

But sometimes, the random smacks got on Tsuna's nerves.

_SMACK!_ Tsuna gave a start and looked up, dazed and bruised.

"What was that for?!" He cried out in dismay, nursing his bruised head.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't space out when I'm teaching you!" Reborn reprimanded, brandishing a hammer dangerously.

"...mumble mumble...no reason to hit me...mumble..."

"What was that?" The hammer neared Tsuna.

"HIIIEEEEEE!!!! Nothing!"

It's a drabble, of course it's short. ^.^ Let's just see if I can keep up with this.


	2. Loyalty

**2. Loyalty**

Tsuna never expected that his first family member would be a deranged bomber possessing a number of irritable issues.

"Juudaime!" The silver haired Italian smoker rushed to greet Tsuna over enthusiastically. "Look! I got new dynamite!"

"Oh! Er…that's good, Gokudera-san!" Tsuna said nervously, eyeing the dynamites uneasily and the smoking cigarette that dangled from Gokudera's mouth dangerously.

"It is, isn't it?" Gokudera agreed amiably. "Now to test to see if they work!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Ah, no!"

"Why not?" Gokudera demanded, then his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, I get it boss! You want me to save it for later, right?"

"Uh…" Tsuna bit his lip. "Sure…" He said weakly, his mind screaming out _that's not what I meant!_

Just then, someone bumped into Tsuna accidentally. "Hey watch it!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Tsuna apologized.

Gokudera gripped his dynamite, lit them, and shoved them in the offender's mouth, grabbing his collar. "Apologize to Juudaime!"

The offender paled considerably. "Gack! Mmph!" He shouted through dynamite.

"Gokudera! Stop! STOP!" Tsuna shrieked, voice hitting the pitch no one else has ever hit. "I command you to stop!"

Gokudera dropped the offender, surprised. "Oh, sure." The offender took this chance to spit out his mouthful of dynamite and scramble away.

Tsuna sighed in relief. Sometimes, as nice as it was to have someone utterly loyal to him, it was quite a burden.

* * *

Second drabble out! I aim for fifty! ^.^ Wish me luck!


	3. Crush

**3. Crush**

* * *

Gokudera was obsessed. He had a huge infatuation, and he couldn't stop thinking about his obsession. Gokudera knew that he was obsessed, but he couldn't help it. His boss (Gokudera's heart leaped, knowing that Juudaime was _his_ boss) was so awe inspiring.

Closing his eyes, Gokudera flashed back to when he first developed his crus-infatuation! It was an infatuation, not a crush! Gokudera's cheeks flamed red when he thought that, and banged his head against the wall.

_Bad! Bad! It's not a crush! He's my boss, and I am in lov-_ That wasn't right either. Anyways, Gokudera flashed back to –

Tsuna's boxers were so cute.

"ARGH!" Gokudera smashed his head against the wall.

The small, petite boy sitting next to him gave a start. "Eh? Gokudera? What are you doing? You're head is bleeding!" Large, amber eyes shone with concern.

Gokudera felt as if he had been washed with heaven's light. He was a lucky subordinate, having such a wonderful boss who cared for him. "Juudaime," Gokudera rasped out, so filled with emotion that he thought he was going to burst into tears. "I'll protect you until the day I die!" Then he sprawled unconscious over Tsuna's lap.

"EH?!" Tsuna's mouth fell open, resembling a face a fish possessed when it was out of the water. "Gokudera!"

Unsuccessfully heaving up the taller boy onto his shoulders, Tsuna sighed with dismay. How did he get stuck with this nutball?

* * *

Number three done, more to go!


	4. Terrorist

**4. Terrorist**

* * *

"You baseball nut!"

"Maa maa…it was an accident."

Tsuna's head slumped into his arms. He was stuck, once again, between them.

Gokudera's face was flushed, his eyes were flashing angrily, and his hands were itching towards his dynamites.

Yamamoto's face was apologetic, hand out in defense and in an attempt to calm the silver haired bomber.

Tsuna's face was a mixture of fear, eyes on Gokudera's threatening dynamites and the cigarette that dangled from his mouth.

A daily scene, a common scene, but someone was sick and tired of it.

Hibari Kyouya stepped out from the shadows, ticked off, tonfas ready to bite into the pathetic herbivores.

The most pathetic one of all of them, the hamster looking boy shrieked in fear, "HIIIEEEE!!!!" Thus gaining the attention of the other two herbivores.

Gokudera succeeded in pulling out his dynamites and lit them. "Juudaime!" He shouted, and Hibari noted that this was the pathetic herbivore's nickname. "I'll protect you!"

Yamamoto, Namimori's star baseball player, grinned nervously and pushed Tsuna behind him. "You should run." He advised the smaller boy.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why the two taller boys just didn't ditch the smaller one and run. Instead, they seemed intent on protecting him…maybe it was because of?

Because of the fact that maybe the hamster had some kind of special ability? Hibari scoffed at the stupid idea. He advanced forward. Nevertheless, the herbivores were pissing him off and they were being unnecessarily annoying. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

Tsuna's eyes widened, looking more like an adorably cute hamster than ever. He looked unbelievably frightened and small. Hibari growled. Who was terrorizing Namimori students? He turned around and looked behind him. No one.

"Hmph." Hibari tucked his tonfas back to their resting place and stalked off, looking for the terrorist of Namimori that terrorized small, cute, weak herbivores like Sawada Tsunayoshi….wait, what?

Tsuna took this chance to pull Gokudera and Yamamoto with him as he made his great escape.

* * *

End of the fourth one! Please review!


	5. Rivalry

**5. Rivalry**

When Dino first met his new little brother, his first thought was, "Wow, he looks so weak!"

His second thought was, "Hey, he's not bad-looking…"

His third thought was, "He probably inherited most of his mother's genes…"

Anyhow, Dino was very fond of his little brother.

"Hey Tsuna." Dino greeted Tsuna amiably.

"Huh?" His little brother turned his head around, looking at Dino in curiosity. "Oh hi, Dino-san."

Dino frowned. _Dino-san?_ It sounded so formal, so distant. He cleared his throat. "Ah, Tsuna-" He was cut off by a rather loud and excited yell.

"Juudaime!" The silver-haired bomber ran enthusiastically to Tsuna. "I didn't think I'd see you here, of all places!"

"Oh, um, Gokudera…it's just a supermarket." Tsuna said, confused. "Why wouldn't you see me here?"

"You're too important to be shopping at a supermarket." Gokudera explained, sounding as if he was stating a fact.

Tsuna protested. "No, no I'm not…"

And Gokudera insisted. "Yes, yes you are!"

And Tsuna vehemently shook his head and said, "I'm not…"

And Gokudera opened his mouth to reproach, but didn't get the chance to say whatever he was saying. Dino's nerves had just snapped from waiting too long for their conversation to finish.

"Tsuna! Call me Oni-san!" Dino grabbed Tsuna's small shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

Tsuna blinked. "O-kay…" He said slowly.

Dino smiled warmly. "Now let's go and find the milk Mama wanted." He made to steer Tsuna away.

"Milk? Let me come with you, Juudaime! It's hard to find!" Gokudera offered enthusiastically.

"What? Oh, no, it's fine. I know where the milk is at…" Tsuna trailed off as Gokudera grabbed his wrist. Dino grabbed Tsuna's other wrist.

"No, we have to find the strawberries first, remember?" Dino winked at Tsuna, pulling him away from Gokudera.

Gokudera didn't relent. "The dairy section is closer than the produce section, Juudaime."

Tsuna struggled, trying to free himself from the two Mafiosi. "I'm fine. I can get the stuff on my own. And can you guys let go of me?" Tsuna added weakly. "People are starting to stare."

Indeed, people were staring at the racket the three boys were making in the middle of the supermarket. This didn't faze Dino or Gokudera, much to Tsuna's dismay.

They continued their tug-of-war until one of the supermarket employees politely asked them to take their fusses outside the store.

Tsuna's face flushed red, and with a surprisingly strong force, he pulled Dino and Gokudera outside the supermarket. He left them there and freed himself, wrenching his wrists from their iron grips.

Frowning lightly, Tsuna scolded the pair. "Don't make a scene in public!" And stomped back into the supermarket on his own.

Gokudera scowled at Dino, as if blaming him for getting in trouble with Tsuna.

Dino just shrugged. It was fine with him, as long as Tsuna didn't have to get dragged around by this interfering Mafiosi who claimed to serve Tsuna.

It would take a while before Dino finally accepted Gokudera as Tsuna's subordinate. His actions were just too suspicious.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna walked out with Yamamoto Takeshi, chatting and laughing.

Two pairs of eyes narrowed.

* * *

Yawn...tired...I think I didn't very well with this little chapter. Maybe I'll edit it later on...hmmmm...


	6. Unrequited Love, According to Reborn

Kay, so this one has hints of all kinds of pairings...not all, but you'll see what I mean...enjoy!

Must I disclaim? KHR is not mine!

**6. Unrequited Love, According to Reborn**

Tsuna tried hard not to stammer whenever he talked to Kyoko, the most beautiful and innocent girl he'd ever met. After all, embarrassing himself in front of an angel would lower his chances with her…not that he had any…according to Reborn.

Gokudera tried hard not to tackle his boss into a loving hug or a vice-like hold whenever Tsuna tilted his head to talk to him. After all, his boss might get mad at him and his chances with Jyuudaime would lower…according to Reborn.

Yamamoto tried hard to prevent himself from touching Gokudera. Otherwise the violent bomber would shout at him with that adorably angry red face and cause Yamamoto to get this itch to kiss him so he could shut up…but then Gokudera would reject him and distance himself more than he was already…and his chances to get with him would lower…according to Reborn.

Rokudo Mukuro tried his best to act civil in front of Tsuna. Now and then a "perverted" gesture would slip and Tsuna's annoying friends (especially that octopus head) would drag Tsuna away from his gloved hands…and his chances to date the cute Vongola boss would lower…according to Reborn.

Hibari scowled at Dino, and at Reborn. "What do you mean I have to stop my violence?" Hibari demanded, eyes glinting with murder and rage. "I will do what I want."

Dino frowned, looking slightly distraught. "Then Tsuna would never date you."

Hibari gripped his tonfas tightly, trying hard not to hit the golden haired man, otherwise his chances to date him would lower—NOT that he wanted to date him or anything…anyhow, Hibari wanted to bite the man to death. "I don't date herbivores." He stated.

Reborn looked at him, dark eyes unreadable. "Very well, do what you usually do. But keep this in mind," Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes. "You won't have any chances with Tsuna."

Hibari crosses his arms. "I don't date herbivores." He stated again, his tone steely.

Reborn had already left, though, and Dino was left in the room with him. The dumb blond was staring at him, confusedly.

Hibari looked at him, then looked away quickly and left the room briskly. It was unrequited love alright, according to Reborn, and Hibari hated it.

…Tsuna was (very earnestly) doing his homework, with his tutor holding a bat with spikes sitting next to him. Some quiet moments later, Reborn spoke.

"You'd better be careful Tsuna. Young love is dangerous."

Tsuna, startled, glanced up at Reborn. "Wha—Ow! That hurt!" Tsuna rubbed his head where Reborn had hit him with the _plastic, not iron—thank god—_bat.

"Do your homework, baka-Tsuna." Reborn ordered and put the bat away. Tsuna dutifully went back to his homework, and he did not see the slightly worried expression on Reborn's face.

Reborn thought, _I wonder if he'll come out of the closet._

owari, for now.


	7. The Frog and the Stalker

K, so I finally updated...mainly because I HAVE TIME!

So I'm not going to follow the KHR flow of events at all, and dish out something that does not hint my nonexistent crack addiction...

This little drabble will have the pairing Bel27, for mogu95! (Unfortunately, I find it impossibly difficult to write Fran27 because I'm still trying to grasp his character...) There may be some hints of BelFran...

Any other requests are fine...and the smut...eh, about that...I sort of suck at writing smut, so I'm trying to avoid it... .

This is set a couple of years later...when Tsuna's in high school to accomodate Fran's existence...

**7. The Frog and the Stalker**

"Ushishishishi..."

"Senpai, please take your knives from my hat. It's irritating..."

"Ushishishishi..."

"Senpai, you look like a stalker."

"Ushishishishi..." _Whack!_

"Ow...Senpai, that was uncalled for."

"Shut up, peasant. You're disturbing my observations."

"What observations? You're stalking an middle schooler!"

A slightly shaggy blond head turned towards the offending speaker and frowned. "Fran," He said as serious a sadistic, blood-loving, creepy laughing assassin could sound, "I am _not_ stalking anyone. I'm only _observing_ what kicked our boss's ass." Bel turned back to the street, looking at the said teenagers ass. He grinned somewhat dreamily.

Fran, frog hat and all, sighed. "I still don't see why you have to go after a middle schooler, pedophile..."

"He's in _hightschool_!" Bel hissed. "And I'm not a pedophile, peasant. That's unbefitting a status like mine."

"Molester?" Fran suggested.

"No." Bel shifted his attention back to the kid. His eyes, although hidden behind straight blond bangs, gleamed. "Ushishishi...he's alone."

The kid, mafia heir by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi, turned around to suspiciously glance at the shadowed alleyway between two shops. His friends, a silver haired Italian and a laid back baseball player, had left to buy ice cream, which gave Bel the perfect chance take action.

The Varia assassin sprang from his hiding place and greeted the Vongola heir with a, "Ushishishi, what do we have here?"

Big brown eyes widened in bemusement. "B-Belgrephor!" He gasped, paling instantly.

"That's 'your majesty', peasant." Bel's grin, at the moment, would've made the Cheshire Cat jealous. He inched near the smaller boy stealthily.

Tsuna gulped, wondering what the hell the assassin was doing here. "Uh, um, what are you doing h-here?" His voice wavered as Bel caressed his cheek with surprising gentleness.

_T-too close!_ Tsuna thought desperately, and attempted to escape.

"Ushishishi...the Prince only wanted a kiss." Bel's grin had now caught the Devil's envy.

"E-eep!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to run for it. He wasn't quick enough. A warm mouth had descended on his. Tsuna's eyes had grown impossibly wide, his face steaming red.

In the alleyway, Fran watched with distaste. it was time to drag Bel away before something drastic happens, such as him (Fran) exploding from jealousy.

Later, when Fran had successfully dragged Bel away, Bel turned to Fran and asked coquettishly, "Would the frog like a kiss too?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Fran stared at his grinning senpai, a small tinge of pink dotting his cheeks.

"Maybe."

* * *

Okay, I don't really think I did very well with this chapter...I'm sorry for whatever mistakes I made or holes I couldn't cover up. I have my excuses, which mainly consists of an irrate sibling standing behind, trying to get my lazy ass of the computer...sigh. The next drabble will hopefully be better...Please review! Your comments are very encouraging! Thank you for reading!


End file.
